Ex Post Facto
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Part two to No Matter What Happens...Olivia and Elliot have escaped the clutches of the CC but their world soon come crashing down....R


Ex Post Facto

Part I

Rated: R

Author's note: This is part 2 to the story titled "No Matter What Happens" I've been getting requests to finish/continue the story and so that's what I'm doing right now. If You haven't read "No Matter What Happens" I suggest you do, cause you may be a little lost if you start with this one first. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

One year later…

Natalia's uncle had two estates, one out in the middle of nowhere and one closer to town. He had given Natalia and Monica the house at their commitment ceremony and Olivia and Elliot had moved into the guest house. All of them had to keep a low profile, especially since they had just found out that the CC was after the three of them. Normally the CC would have just let them go, but Monica had killed one of their highest ranking officers and the son of the commander wanted to enact his revenge.

Olivia was sitting in the main house, having the breakfast that was prepared for them by a non English speaking maid. The maid was from Russia, and although she understood basic things like, yes, no, and the kind of food that was wanted, the only one who could actually talk to her was Natalia. Olivia and Elliot spent most of their time in the main house, seeing as how they couldn't even go out any more, it was nice to be around someone who could, namely Natalia. Monica had written a new book that she had finished a few months ago, of course she had to publish it under a different name. Also she lost out on millions of endorsements by refusing TV interviews and book signings. The CC was mostly just looking for her, Olivia and Elliot would be a bonus, Monica never left the estate. The only time she really went out was to ride her horse.

Monica came into the kitchen in a robe, a swimming cap, and a pair of flip flops. She pulled the cap off and shook out her waist long hair. It was a little wet around the edges but the majority of it was dry. The maid, Christina, poured Monica some coffee. Monica picked up one of the homemade donuts that were on a plate and took a bite out of it. Olivia looked over at her and smiled slightly, before finishing her coffee. Monica had obviously just gotten back from the heated indoor pool. Olivia loved that pool, especially now that it was winter, and the Jacuzzi attached to the pool was an added bonus.

"How was your morning swim?" Olivia asked her and started to get up to get more coffee, Christina noticed the movement and instantly refilled Olivia's cup. Olivia smiled at her and then sat back down on the stool at the counter.

"Fine," Monica said after swallowing her food, "Don't you get bored just sitting here day after day after day…." Monica asked and then pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of the robe. She opened it and took one out. Before she could even look for her lighter, Christina had it lit. Olivia didn't know how much they were paying the maid but she figured that it must be a lot for her to be so attentive to everyone's needs.

"Yeah but it's safe. The CC has only been after us for a few months and when they don't find us we'll be able to go out again." Olivia replied and reached for a donut. Monica sighed deeply and then took a long drag from her cigarette. Natalia came into the room and kissed Monica on the cheek and grabbed a donut. As she sat down Christina set a glass of milk in front of her.

"Any news from the states?" Monica asked and then handed Natalia a cigarette. She lit it off of Monica's and exhaled slowly.

"The soldiers have been showing pictures of you guys to everyone who comes into port. Vadim is there a couple times a week transporting people. They have people up here too, that's why I still go with him on runs, so they think things are still normal." Natalia said and then dipped her donut into the milk and took a bite. Monica sighed and snubbed her cigarette out in the ash tray and stood up, taking her coffee with her.

"This is all bullshit! I'm tired of living in this FUCKING house and not being allowed to go ANYWHERE! I'm a best selling author for Christ sakes! I missed out on millions of dollars because I won't promote my book! Wouldn't you just be a little pissed off too?" Monica replied and then stormed out of the room. Natalia looked at Olivia and then got up and followed Monica out of the room. Olivia sighed, this was the first time Monica had expressed any distaste about having to live in the house. But she was right, what good was freedom if you had to stay in the same place? Olivia ran her hand through her hair and started to pick up her coffee and go watch some TV when Elliot came into the room.

"Was someone just yelling in here?" Elliot said and then yawned slightly. Neither of them were used to not having a job, even though a year had passed it was getting harder and harder for them to just sit at home and do nothing. He walked over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and looked down at her wedding ring. They had been secretly married about six months ago, the only people who knew where Natalia, Monica, and Vadim. Elliot hadn't been able to afford an engagement ring, seeing as how they had no money and no jobs, but that didn't stop him from proposing and that didn't stop her from accepting.

"Yeah Monica just spazzed out, she wants to leave the property and have fun and honestly, I don't blame her." Olivia said as Elliot sat down next to her and Christina set down a mug of coffee for him. He picked it up and took a sip slowly. He reached over and took her hand in his, and they interlaced their fingers. It was the start of another boring day.

A few hours later Olivia was outside in the stables grooming her horse, Faith. When Natalia had first brought the horse home for Olivia on her birthday, Olivia didn't know a damn thing about caring for it. But now that she actually had the time, Natalia taught her everything from grooming to riding, and she actually really enjoyed it. She had fallen in love with Natalia's horse, Diamond, when they first arrived on the estate and when Natalia saw how much she loved him she bought Olivia a trained mare of her own. Olivia finished brushing down Faith and was about to tack up when Monica walked through the door to the stable. She now had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Monica?"

"Yeah, do I look different enough to go out in public?" Monica asked, she was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and some low cut jeans that flared out at the bottom. On her feet she was wearing black boots, almost identical to the ones that Olivia had seen her in when they had first met at the reprogramming center.

"On first glance I wouldn't recognize you, but you do realize that you are risking all of our lives by going out don't you?" Olivia said and then walked across the barn to get her saddle. Monica pulled on the jacket she was holding and zipped it up. Olivia came back and put the saddle on Faith and started to strap it on.

"Look, Liv, I can't stand it any more. When I was a writer in New York I went out every day and every night, I've spent a year here! The closest town is a very small place, what are the chances that the CC are looking there?" Monica debated and then put on her glasses, which she never wore. Olivia had to admit that her appearance was very different and if someone did see her it probably would be hard for them to ascertain that she was who they were looking for.

"I'm not going to stop you, you do what you think you have to, okay?" Olivia offered her a smile and then mounted her horse. Monica smiled back at her, the both of them were still very close from the days that they had spent in captivity. Olivia was just hoping for the best, she wasn't going to drastically changer her appearance to go out but she didn't want to start a whole problem by denying Monica her freedom to do as she wished. She kicked Faith gently and started to ride her way out of the barn. She turned and waved at Monica, who waved back and then turned and left.

Later that night Olivia was curled up in bed with Elliot watching a movie. It was a scary movie, okay less scary and more gory. Olivia had her head on Elliot's shoulder and was reaching blindly for the popcorn bowl that sat in between them. They were both back in the guest house because it was getting rather late, and she didn't know _why _Elliot chose this particular movie, she guessed it was because he somehow missed the brutality that he used to see on a day to day basis. Back in the days of being SVU detectives both of them preferred comedies. As it was then, Olivia didn't mind the gore, it actually caught her eye, better fake then real right?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Olivia jumped slightly. She had been so sucked into the movie it startled her. She looked at Elliot, both of them wondering why there would be knocking at this time of night. If Monica or Natalia needed something they usually used the phone to call back to the house, and barring that they would just let themselves in. Something was wrong and both Elliot and Olivia knew it. Elliot reached into the nightstand where he kept his gun. He had kept it from when he took it from Daniel the guard a year ago, and until now he only used it for target practice. Olivia didn't have a gun, she had abandoned the concept when they got there, that didn't mean she didn't know how to use one. Elliot motioned for Olivia to go down the stairs first, he had her back. She walked down the stairs and up to the door and stopped a few feet away.

"Who is it?"

"M-Monica." The voice replied shakily and Olivia looked up the stairs at Elliot, hinting that there was something wrong, "Can I come in please?" Olivia hesitated and she heard a muffled voice outside ordering Monica to get the door open. Monica cried out in pain and there was a loud thud as her forehead hit the door. Olivia panicked and opened the door, there stood Monica with two CC officers, one of them had a gun to her head, the other one had his gun aimed at Olivia.

"Tell your partner to drop his weapon." The officer with the gun pointed at Olivia said, Olivia looked up the stairs and nodded at Elliot. He lowered his weapon and stepped down a few steps and away from the weapon. "We know that all of you are here illegally, so lets save us all some paperwork and take you back with us."

"I'm so sorry….oh god I should have just let them shoot me." Monica cried and then buried her face in her hands. Olivia pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair gently. As upset as she was at the situation she didn't want Monica to think that she had to die to protect them.

"No it's okay, really." Olivia replied, Monica looked up at her and smiled slightly after brushing the tears away from her face. Olivia and Elliot did not want to go with the men but they had very little choice at this point. Natalia was on a run with her uncle so she wasn't even there to help them. Olivia looked at the CC soldier that still had his gun pointing at her. "Can I at least get changed?" She was in her pajamas and after all it was winter.

"No, clothes will be provided for you," The guard snapped at her and then stepped forward and grabbed her arm, "We are going….NOW!" Olivia was jerked forward and Elliot came down the stairs quickly and shoved the man away from Olivia.

"She doesn't need your help to walk." Elliot growled at him, a daring thing to do considering he was unarmed. The man rolled his eyes and the 5 of them started towards the black van with the red insignia of the CC painted on it. They opened the back two doors and waited for the three of them to climb in the back before shutting them in and locking the doors. As soon as the car started to move, Monica leapt at the doors and tried to open them frantically.

"I can't go back! I CAN'T GO BACK!" Monica screamed, she moved to the metal divider that was between them and the driver's seat and she started to pound on it, "Please let us go! I'll do anything! Do you want money? Sex? Money and sex?"

"It's our duty as soldiers of the Christian Coalition to return you to the ranking officer that has requested your presents." The one who was driving said calmly, "You can't give me anything that is worth the pride of a job well done."

"Oh give me a fuckin break!" Elliot yelled and then pounded on the divider too, "You are both going to hell….straight to hell!" Olivia put her hand on Elliot's shoulder and he turned and looked at her. She pleaded with her eyes for him to stop and so he sighed and sat back next to her. Monica collapsed to the floor in a heap and started to sob. Olivia got down next to her and put a hand on her back, rubbing it just slightly.

"It's going to be okay," She whispered to Monica, "We escaped last time, what makes this time any different?" Monica sniffled and then looked up at Olivia slowly. She took in a few sharp breaths and backed up so her back was against the padded bench that was attached to the van. She wiped her face on her sleeve and nodded at Olivia. In a way she was right, if they did it once they could do it again. She smiled slight and let out a shaky sigh. They would think of something, they had to, that was the only idea that was giving her hope at that moment.

The whole tome they only stopped once, and even then it took a lot of whining and prodding. Olivia and Monica had been forced to redress in the black and red dresses that were all to familiar to them a year before. Elliot remained in his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt, Olivia could tell he was cold even in the heated van so she snuggled close to him for the duration. Then the van stopped and a moment later the back doors opened. Olivia nearly screamed when she saw they were back at the Van Sweringen mansion. Monica started to cry hysterically and backed up into the van as far as she could. This time even Olivia couldn't coax her out. Even the gun pointed at her didn't threaten her, so both of the soldiers had to climb in the back and forcibly remove her. They carried her, kicking and screaming, into the house and then dropped her to the floor and left. Monica remained on the floor and curled up and started to cry. Olivia got down next to her when the new commander came into the foyer and looked at them.

"You killed my father," The commander said to Monica and then got down by her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. He pulled her head up so she was looking at him. Monica screamed out in pain and then spit in his face. He retaliated with a punch that connected with her cheek, she cried out in pain and wrenched away from him, this caused a chunk of her hair to be ripped out, "There's no escape this time so just deal with it."

"What do you want with me and Olivia?" Elliot asked, his arm around Olivia protectively. The commander looked at the both of them and smiled, it was a wicked smile that Elliot didn't like one bit. Olivia had taken off her wedding ring and was now clutching it tightly in her right hand. She was afraid that if they saw it, it would be taken away.

"You are a deserter Elliot Stabler, and you need to be punished as such. As for Olivia, I wanted her here to watch you suffer, she was an accomplice to murder, the murder of my father." The commander said, "You thought life was bad a year ago, wait until you see the hell I can turn it into now."

End Part I


End file.
